Random Acts of Silence
Random Acts of Silence is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the nineteenth of Internet season 3, and the seventy-third overall. HTF's Episode Description Don’t forget to be quiet in the library. When Flippy is the librarian, it might save your life. Plot At the library, Nutty whispers something to Sniffles and they both laugh. The librarian, Flippy, hushes them. Mime walks in and drags a chair, and the noise alerts Flippy. He appears in front of Mime and takes away the chair, replacing it with another chair with wheels. Just as Flippy gets back to his work, Mime makes more noise by making the chair squeak and creek by screwing with the hight lever. Flippy walks back and replaces the chair with a row of books, much to Mime's dismay. Mime disturbs the bear once more by sharpening a pencil. Tapping his shoulder, Flippy pulls out a machete. He uses it to quietly sharpen the pencil and then returns it to Mime. Meanwhile, Sniffles and Nutty try sneaking out of a door. They accidentally activate the fire alarm, which causes Flippy to flip out. Flippy appears behind Sniffles and impales him through the eyes with two pencils, Then he knocks out Nutty with a book, and the screen fades black. Nutty awakes to find himself on a table, with his arm in a pencil sharpener. Flippy shreds Nutty to death and then walks off to find another victim. Mime walks in, carrying some papers, then sees the horror. Before he could get away, Flippy grabs hold of him. Using one of the papers, he slices Mime in the eye. Mime backs up on the wheeled chair and Flippy kicks it as it spins around, using his machete, Flippy skins Mime as the chair spins. Flaky is then seen returning a book to the library. Flippy stamps blood on it using Nutty's arm and chuckles evilly. As the episode ends, he gives one final "Shhhh". Moral "There are times when silence has the loudest noise." Deaths #Sniffles is impaled through the eyes with two pencils. #Nutty is shredded to death through a pencil sharpener. #Mime's skin is carved off. (Debatable since Flaky had the same injury in Let It Slide and Class Act and didn't die due to the injury) Goofs #The design on Flippy's beret changes several times, sometimes during continuous shots. #Mime, dragging the chair, left marks on the floor. Those marks vanished right after Flippy took the chair away. #The pencil sharpener did not appear on Mime's desk until later. Though it is possible that was another desk he moved to. #Normally, Flippy would have flipped-out while holding the machete. Though this may show he has learned to somewhat control his flip-outs (or that using a machete to sharpen wood somehow does not remind him of war). #Nutty's lazy eye change places once. #Mime's role was rather starring than featuring. #Nutty's candy changes places twice. #Mime never needed a chair. He could use an imaginary one, though. #When Flippy skins Mime with his machete, blood did not appear on the machete. #When Flippy is about to kill Sniffles, he is on the ceiling even though there is nothing to hang on to. This was probably done for a comedic effect. Trivia *This episode was announced on Twitter and Tumblr. *Mime's death/injury is similar to Nutty's death in Party Animal, also caused by Flippy. *Sniffles' death is similar to one of Disco Bear's death in his smoochie. *At the beginning of the episode, Truffles is briefly seen facing back at a book shelf. *Ironically, the character who is known for being silent (Mime) made the most noise in this episode (as referenced in the moral). *In a further example of irony, Sniffles and Nutty attempted to escape before Mime made Flippy flip out, only for their attempt to be the cause of Evil Flippy's emergence. *It can be assumed that, like Flaky, Sniffles and Nutty are now aware of Flippy's flip-outs. They appear to be trying to sneak out of the library after several instances of Mime agitating Flippy, knowing that the latter may flip-out due to his stress. **Nutty may have known about Evil Flippy since Double Whammy, while Sniffles may have learned in Party Animal. Since Mime was not worried at all, he may not even know about Flippy's turvy. *Nutty seems to have be out of character in this episode, rather than his usual jittery self. *This is one of the few episodes that Flaky did not scream or get scared - although she was likely moments away from it when she saw the carnage in the library. *Mime's death/injury is similar to Flaky's injuries in Class Act, and her death in Let it Slide. *Flaky has, once again, survived an episode with Evil Flippy. Interestingly, this puts her in a similar position to Lumpy - both seem to have a tendency to live through episodes starring Flippy (or at least not die at his hands), and occasionally outlive him. Additionally, both Flaky and Lumpy have killed Flippy (in Without A Hitch and Remains To Be Seen) and been killed by Flippy at least once. **Coincidentally, both Flaky and Lumpy's kills of Flippy were intentional (the former was overcome by paranoia, and the latter was battling a hostile zombified version of Flippy), and Flippy killed both of them offscreen (we only see the aftermath of Flaky's death, and Lumpy is killed moments after the iris closes at the end of the episode Keepin' it Reel). *This is one of a few episodes that Flippy flips out without any memories of the war. *Flippy hushing Mime is the same thing he did in Keepin' it Reel. Unlike that episode however, instead of asking silence, Flippy was demanding silence as part of his job. *Even though you can't hear him, this marks one of the two times Nutty has spoken instead of just making sounds. The other time was in As You Wish *Sniffles' laugh is similar to his evil laugh from Tongue in Cheek. *The video thumbnail from YouTube spoils Sniffles' death. *On the YouTube version, there is a scene at the end of the credits where a decapitated Lumpy is drawn on paper with the word "Subscribe!". *The sound made when Flippy taps Mime's shoulder is the same sound made in the Mondo Media intro at the beginning of the episode. *It was once rumored that this was the finale of Internet season 3, until the announcement of Breaking Wind. *This is one of the few episodes in which all of the featuring characters die while the starring and appearing characters survive. *Starting from this episode, the starring characters won't have the words "(letter) is for (character)" after the word "Starring:". *If On My Mind happens before Autopsy Turvy, considering how annoyed Flippy was and the long time he took to flip out and, it can be said that Sniffles, Nutty and Mime could have been responsibles for bringing Evil Flippy back as Flippy never had flipped out between Autopsy Turvy and this episode onscreen. *In this episode Mime may have becomed "naked" as his only piece of clothing was ripped off by Flippy's machete. *This episode is featured in Mondo's Block Party - March Madness video. *Flaky is the first character to be left alive without being injured by Flippy. The first to be injured and left alive intentionally by Flippy is Handy as seen in By The Seat Of Your Pants. *This is the only season 3 episode Flippy survived in. Gallery HTF Ep73 Silence still 01-680x382.jpg|Sniffles and Nutty laugh after hearing a good joke truffles.jpg|Once again, Truffles appears in this episode behind you!.png|He's right behind you...waiting to strike HTF Ep73 Silence still 02-680x382.jpg|Mime notices the lack of a chair Chair .jpg Random_acts_of_silence.jpg|be quiet Book.jpg Pencil.jpg 544855 316246448503284 1088856258 n.jpg|Problem solved! Random-Acts-of-Silence-206x116.jpg|Flippy strangling Mime Eyemimeinjury.jpg|OUCH! Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Truffles Bombed